Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan
サイヤ ゴッド |rname = Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin |meaning = |ename = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan |debut = Resurrection ‘F’; Chapter 5 (Dragon Ball Super); Episode 25 (Dragon Ball Super) |type = }} Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, commonly abbreviated as Super Saiyan God SS and SSGSSDragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Special Booklet and also known as サイヤ ブルー|Sūpā Saiya-jin Burū}}, is a Super Saiyan who has the power of a god. Appearance A Saiyan who becomes a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has no drastic changes. The hair is the same as the user's Super Saiyan hair but the hair is light blue rather than golden and the strands of hair are thinner. The user also radiates a flaming blue aura around their self when the emitting a lot of energy from their body. The user's irises also become light blue, matching the hair, rather than the greenish-blue color from Super Saiyan. History Movie Version Animated Version Comic Version After training with their master, Whis, Son Goku and Vegeta attained the ability to transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goku was able to transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan due to absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God, the power he was given from others but Vegeta attained the form with his own power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 27 Goku first transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan against the resurrected Freeza, who later transformed into Golden Freeza.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 25 However, after Goku was defeated by Freeza with the help of his commander, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan against Golden Freeza, who caused Freeza to lose his golden form. However, after Whis redid time after Freeza destroyed Earth, Goku transformed to kill Freeza. Later, during their sparring match under Whis's supervision, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in frustration due to Goku teleporting. Moments later, Goku transformed, but shortly after bit his tongue due to saying the name of the form multiple times. Because of Goku's request to change the long name, Whis suggested "Super Saiyan Blue."Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 5 Because of a competition with the Sixth Universe formed, Goku and Vegeta trained in the Seishin to Toki no Heya for three days and used Super Saiyan Blue to test their full power.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 During the competition after their training, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue against a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe, Cabbe, and told him to train to achieve that power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 37''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 12 Vegeta then used Blue in his match against Hit, but because of his use of the form during his match with Cabbe, Vegeta was unable to defeat him.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 38 In the next match, Goku used Blue in his match against Hit after learning his TokitobashiDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 39''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 13, but the Saiyan later dropped out of the match because Hit was uable to use his full power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 40''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 13 Strengths and Weaknesses Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan unleashes an enormous amount of energy from the user. Due to this, the user becomes more powerful and faster than a Super Saiyan God. However, transforming into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan can reduce the stamina of the user if not mastered. This can be seen when Vegeta used the form against Hit, but his stamina was reduced tremendously, by 90%, because he transformed before in his match against Cabbe. Later, Goku restated this during the their battle against Goku-Black and Zamasu. However, Goku and Vegeta managed to master the form, by absorbing the power into their body, being able to compete with Potara Zamasu but not against the God of Destruction Beerus. Though a weakness to the mastery is that the power destroys the user's body, seen during Goku's battle with Potara Zamasu. Users *Son Goku *Vegeta *Vegetto *Gogeta Trivia *Toriyama stated he chose the color light blue because he thought it expressed he has gotten stronger and more tranquil.Dragon Ball Volume F *Toriyama stated he was going to have the hair white but it would "clash with the next enemy," so he saved it for later.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Q&A References Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:Deities